phaluhm_phoueckfandomcom-20200215-history
Khem Hamal
Khem Hamal was a Phaluhm army general from 1979 to 1998. He was born in Kebah (now Nallek ) in October 8th 1921. He was an army general from 1973 to 1979, and became the leading force of UDU. Khem Hamal was dependent on his socialist lifestyle to keep him in power of UDU. He coordinated and invented Hamalism , a socalist ideolodgy based on progress. He originally attempted to align himself with both the USA and the USSR in the Cold War. Ultimately he aligned himself with the USSR during 1983 to 1991, however after 1991, he stated that the country was "independent from foreign nations" which led him to join the IWO in 1997. He was overthrown in April 27th 1998 in Dauham Sammar Hazaham in the Second Phaluhm Revolution after the Asian Financial Crisis devestated the nation. He was arrested and found in his hiding place in August 27th 1999. Due to the Yessan Bombings of 2000 by the Phaluhm Muslim Crisis , the court procedings was postponed until May 7th 2001, when the courthouse was rebuilt. He was sentenced to life in prision in Pasyndina Prision . He died in prision on November 3rd 2013, when he had a heart failure. He is compared to the Indonesian leader of Suharto and the Philippine President Ferdinand Marcos. Early life Khem Hamal was born in Kebah (now Nallek) in October 8th 1921, where the government was the Protecterate of Phaluhm Phoueck, administered by Britian. Leader of Phaluhm (1979 - 1998) Aftermath of the Seige of Dauham 1997 Death Threat scandal During the period of his power, he personally sent death threats to political liberalists that have exiled to another country. The most popular cases was the Yenah Kaliybatan death threats sent to him in his exile home in Patriam. He sent spies in to Patriam to look for Yenah Kaliybatan house. Between 1984 and 1993, he began receiving unsolicited mail. His earliest death threat was from a supposed "Maccakley Mcoroto". Maccakley wrote: "When we invade Patriam soon, you will be our next target. We will get rid of the imperialistic bastards of every nation on earth." Unknowingly, he disregarded the mail as junk mail or pranksters trying to act smart. This stopped until 1992 when US President George Bush and Soviet leader Mikhail Gorbachev visited the monarch and praised him, "Maccakley Mcoroto" sent him death threats every week, calling him a "piece of sh**" and "the cause of hell in this world". Patriam then blacklisted the address in 1993, so he can not receive anymore death threats. Another freedom fighter who was personally sent death threats was Maskyelia Syetth, who was campaigning for womens rights and more freedom. She managed to exile to West Germany. A "Ruth Granwitz" sent her mail that she is a "son of a bitch" and "East German spies are on to you". This was response to her supporting and funding rebels against his regime. A famous Phaluhm-Brunanter Isshan Bulvard, a campaigner for freedom and liberty who was living at Carrington at the time was called a "bastard" and a "capitalist pig who doesn't respect his motherland". There were 654 cases of this and mostly occured between 1986-1995. Category:Hamal Category:Dead people Category:History